Ashes & Wine
by ggjseh
Summary: Three years after the war, Hermione returns to school. On top of the stress of being Head Girl, a marriage law was put forth. Hermione finds that the Slytherin Prince himself is her 'soulmate'- or so the Ministry says. Follow Hermione throughout her seventh year, which is not at all how she planned it to be.
1. Chapter 1

Three years had gone by since Harry defeated Voldemort. Three years since I kissed Ron. Three years since Fred died and George did too, on the inside. Three years since Molly killed Bellatrix. Three years since Teddy Lupin was orphaned. Three years since the War ended.

The castle had been repaired, an exact model of the first one. Though, I think that Harry may have persuaded them to make a couple more secret passageways. Merlin, he's such an idiot.

I had tried to persuade Ron and Harry to come back to finish school with me, but they would have none of it. Harry said there were too many memories there, good and bad. And the war was too fresh in his mind. Ron said it'd be too boring, no more adventures since the war was over. I didn't believe him though. Ron just wanted to move on.

* * *

The castle was glowing pleasantly in the distance as I sat on the train. Professor, I mean, _Headmistress_ McGonagall told me that after this year she wanted me to take her old place as Transfiguration professor. I would love to, but working in the ministry suits me better. I'm head girl this year and even thinking about the stress stresses me out.

I heard from sources (well really it was just Romilda Vane squawking loudly with her girlfriend Lavender Brown) that Malfoy is Head Boy this year. I hope he treats me civilly, as I _intend_ (no promises, okay?) to be towards him.

I board a carriage with Luna, Ginny and Neville. We all have to repeat the year we were in, or should have been in. I can tell it annoys Ginny, she hated her sixth year. It annoys _me_ that I wasn't there to help, even though I was helping. Just, you know, not at Hogwarts.

I don't have time to be sad that it's my last time riding the carriages. The ride passes in a blur, then all of the sudden I'm in the Great Hall, looking at the exact replica of the castle I grew up in. McGonagall rises to the podium, just as I had seen Dumbledore do so many times before, but usually after the sorting ceremony. McGonagall speaks, quietly at first, then louder as she gains confidence.

"Dear students... I do not know what to say really. I'm sorry for the trials and tribulations that the past has brung and this year will bring. First years, I'm sorry that your first memories are tarnished by the war. Hogwarts is a beautiful and glorious place, with many secrets to explore.

"I have not let the new first years in to be sorted because I need the sixth and seventh years to hear something. A marriage law has been passed. You were all spontaneously called down to the ministry for a personality test this summer. This is how your spouse will be determined. Please note that you may be paired with people your age who did not return to Hogwarts this year. After the feast please stay so I can give lists of your partners and your dorms. Tomorrow when you receive schedules an extra class, Family Building will be last period. All sixth and seventh years and their fiancées will attend, whether or not they go to Hogwarts. Now let's let the sorting begin!

The sorting was quick this year, not very many new first years. The feast was delicious as usual, and made me sleepy, just as usual. The thought of the marriage law made me less hungry though, no matter how delicious the chicken was.

It would be okay, I thought, because I know almost everybody in sixth and seventh year. Also this person was my match, or according to the Ministry.

It doesn't, however make me any less infuriated that my rights were stolen from me. I _have _to marry said person and produce a child with said person. We have to marry that person before we graduate from Hogwarts. The whole have-a-kid thing is not required until after the marriage. The thought makes me frown.

The hall empties out after the dismissal of the younger students, until two hundred or so remain.

McGonagall continues to explain the law, verifying what I had already known. The marriage law was an old law, made around the time of the founders of Hogwarts. I had studied it a long time ago, when cleaning Grimmauld place.

Long lists appeared at our tables suddenly, one for every two people. Seamus and I hovered over our shared list and I found my name under "Gryffindor; female". My partner was Draco Malfoy.

I nearly screamed, cried and passed out. Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy. _Silent tears trickled from my eyes as I ran from the Great Hall. I ran to the Hufflepuff common room, seeing as they generously gave up their common room for the next two years for the Marriage Law couples rooms. I was in a room 7 with Lavender and Romilda and Ginny and Harry.

Wait, Harry?

Then I remembered he would be living at Hogwarts and working at the Ministry, he and all the other non-student fiancées would portkey out everyday.

I walked over to Malfoy and mines room. Urgh. Was never getting used to that. Our bedding (again, shudder) was black and yellow striped, and looked rather ugly. Luckily there was a couch in the room where I could sleep. The couch was also ugly.

The bathroom was large, and had two sinks. I set up my toiletries by the sink closest to the shower, claiming dibs. I put my shampoo, shower gel and razors in the shower too, just generally set everything up.

In a stroke of genius, I transfigured a pillow into a changing thingie. I'm rubbish at names...

"I really hope Malfoys allergic to cats." I said softly to Crookshanks, as I pet him. I fell asleep in my robes on the couch that night, Crookshanks purring contently on my chest.

...

"Granger" a voice said unpleasantly. "GRANGER!"

I opened my eyes slowly and cautiously, still confused as to where I was and how I got there. I looked up to see Malfoy. Then I remembered the Marriage Law and how we were paired. Together. Ew.

"You got to get up. Classes start in an hour." Malfoy pushed his hair back from his face, though not in the unpleasant way he used to wear it. His hair flopped down naturally, and the Malfoy Blonde had darkened slightly, I suspected that came from Narcissa's side of the family.

"Thanks for waking me," I stretched, the couch had given me a stiff back. He nodded curtly. "Have you showered yet?" I asked.

Malfoy smirked. "Why? You wanna double up?"

"NO, YOU UNDIGESTED LUMP. I'm going to shower now," I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and grabbed my stuff. The bathroom matched the rest of the room, black and yellow. The bathroom was different though, the yellow was much more muted and all the black appliances angular. It was very zen. As I stepped into shower, I wished my mp3 player worked with magic, so I could amplify the volume. I sing in the shower, and I really didn't want Malfoy to hear that. Still, I hummed my favorite song.

I dreaded actually facing the day, there would be so much gossip spread. When I left the bathroom, fully clothed, Malfoy was gone. I headed towards breakfast.

Ginny sat at the usual spot at our table, smiling lovingly at Harry. Across the table from Ginny, sat Ron. Ron looked slightly less pleased with his pairing, and from what I could tell, his partner was Parkinson. Pansy Pug-Face Parkinson. Though puberty had treated her well, and the pugishness of her face had somewhat diminished.

I sat next to Gin, who smiled at me upon my arrival. "Hey guys," I said, and gave Ron an inquisitive look.

"Hey 'Mione. You know Pansy," he seemed to choke on her name. It made me laugh a bit, recalling our second year, where I nearly had to transform into Pansy, via Polyjuice Potion. I nodded. Pansy smiled at me. "I would like to apologize," she began. "I was right twat to you before, and I hope you'll forgive me. No matter how terribly awkward it's going to be, I guess I'm going to be family soon." Pansy blushed at the end of her little speech and looked down at her toast and Marmite. The only person who had the capacity to blush darker than her was Ron, and he was in shock.

"Of course I forgive you. You must have changed if your soulmate is Ron," I smiled at her, though I was more confused than anything. I started picking at a blueberry muffin. It was very good, though it just made me miss my mum. I found her and Dad in Perth, Australia a year ago and they said they were done. They couldn't handle a witch daughter anymore. They told me they would always love me, and I could stay there if I ever needed a place, but no magic was ever allowed in that house ever again. Mum used to bake blueberry muffins every Sunday for church.

I left breakfast early, my head still reeling from all the news and all the memories. My times table was fairly simple. It was just as I expected it to be, except we had a 45 minute long class at the end of the day, titled "Marriage Counseling".

"Marriage Counseling. I suspect we'll need it," I said to myself as I entered History of Magic. In time gone by, I had forgotten how _cold_ that classroom was. I don't know what I was expecting, a ghost teaches the class, for Merlin's sake!

"You doubt us so much Granger," a drawl came from across the room. A drawl I recognized all too well.

I turned to face Malfoy, he was leaning on the table right next to mine. "Well you haven't really given me much to believe in so far. You get the couch tonight, by the way. My neck is killing me," I rubbed the back of my neck for emphasis.

"Aren't you a witch at all? Just transfigure the armchair in the sitting room into a mattress. You do know how to do that, right?"

"Of course I do," I replied hotly, trying not to flush. "I transfigured that pillow into a changing thingie didn't I?"

By now the Gryffindors and Slytherins had slowly begun to enter the classroom. One girl in particular wasn't very pleased. I didn't recognize her. She sat down next to me, seeing as my desk was the only one open. Ron had decided to sit with Pansy. _Good for them, _I thought, _at least Ron is getting on with his partner_.

I looked over at the girl next to me. She was a true beauty- her hair was delicately pulled half up, and princess curls fell down to her shoulders. She pushed her glasses up her face and looked at me. "Oh, how terribly rude of me, my name is Romy. Romy Moazza."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger." Realization seemed to set in her hazel eyes.

"Oh." she said this very quietly. "It's my pleasure, really."

...

The lesson was boring, to say the least. Both Romy and I had listening ears and writing hands throughout the lesson. I could feel somebodys eyes on me the entire lesson, but I shrugged it off. When we were dismissed Romy and I walked to lunch together, after going to our next class. (I learned she was a Gryffindor, so she had a few of the same classes with me)

"Romy?" I asked. "Why were you so upset when you walked into History of Magic?"

She looked at me, big hazel eyes had something more in them then I could see. "Well, I just went through a bad breakup."

I nodded, understanding. Though Ron and I only dated for about a month and it was _beyond_ awkward, it was hard for me to move on. Fourteen year-old me just couldn't fathom the idea of not being in love with Ron. It must be even worse to find out someone you love isn't your soulmate. "Who is your fiancee?"

"Urgh. Blaise Zabini." she frowned, which made the freckles on her face move. I laughed aloud at what she said. "What?"

"Its just… We will be seeing more of each other I guess… My fiancee is… Draco Malfoy!" I said, still laughing.

"NO BLOODY WAY." she exclaimed, and I covered her mouth. "Your partner is Draco Malfoy?" she said more quietly.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at the thought. Even though I didn't know Romy very well, she probably had heard of the rivalry between "The Golden Trio" and Malfoy. She laughed so hard she snorted- which only made her laugh harder. I joined in, and we turned heads as we walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"What you guys so excited about?" Ron was chewing as he spoke and pieces of food spat on to the table.

"Ronald!" Pansy and I said in synch. I tried not to be too jealous, though I felt like Pansy was taking him from me, saying the things I always said. But, they are soulmates, I had to remind myself.

I rolled my eyes at Ron and looked for Ginny. She was sitting at the end of the table by the first years, who looked uncomfortable with her obvious sadness. "Excuse me, pardon me." Romy and I moved the first years aside to across from her.

"Oh, hey Rory!" Romy smiled at a first year boy with mousy hair, that was all disordered, thanks to Romy.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I miss Harry." she sighed. "And…" she mumbled the last part.

"What?" asked Romy, as she stole some chicken from Ginny's plate.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

I was shocked momentarily. But then not so much. It was _Ginny _and _Harry_. Out of all of us, it was either her or Lavender. Except Lavenders a lesbian. So it was definitely going to be Ginny. "Damn girl, you have been engaged for less than a day! Can't he keep it in his bloody pants?" I said jokingly, which made all three of us laugh.

...

The last classes of the day passed uneventfully. But I could tell everybody was anxious for the Marriage Counseling class. It was held in the Great Hall, where I stood, hesitant to go in.

"You alright Hermione?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around to see a man with messy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Eh. Could be better Harry, honestly." I said. He smiled and shrugged.

"Well, lets do this thing." I sighed.

* * *

Thanks for checking out my story! You should know that it was originally published on a different fanfiction website called Quotev. My profile page link is here if you want proof that I didn't plagiarize this story: profile Please leave a review so I can improve as a writer. I put this story on fanfiction not only to reach more audiences but to get criticism because not many people criticize my work on Quotev. Please make it constructive though, if you are going to leave a review.

xxxx - ggjseh


	2. Chapter 2

I cautiously walked through the door, avoiding anybodys eyes. There were not the four long tabled like usual, but many, many desks. Like, muggle school desks, with two chairs. I found Malfoy in the far right corner, looking as regal as possible in a plastic chair. I walked towards him, grinning at Romy who sat with Zabini looking very uncomfortable. She pulled a face at me.

I situated myself comfortably in the chair. Looking at Malfoy head on. He broke our gaze and slouched back in his chair, his royal posture dissolving. We sat in silence for a while, and during that time I found an odd interest in my black loafers.

"Listen, Granger, neither of us are very thrilled about this." he said.

Not moving my stare from my dull and worn shoes I snorted. "You think?" I looked up at him. His eyes were really grey, like Sirius's were, an ever-blowing thunderstorm.

"Well, we need to make the best of this. The Ministry thinks we're soulmates, and is definitely going through with this 'Marriage Law'..."

"Fair enough." I replied to him, but my tone was unsure, I still didn't really trust him.

"I thought this through last night, we need to take baby steps here- no pun intended."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Okay, you're right. We do need to take baby steps. Probably starting my calling each other by our first names. And not that I like you but, we should probably sleep in the same bed. I am not transfiguring my reading chair. Or sleeping on the couch."

He begrudgingly nodded. I froze. "Wait you don't sleep… _In the nude_ do you?" I said cautiously.

Mal- Draco laughed and shook his head. He laughed so loud that Romy, from three tables over shot me a smug look. "Draco!" I hissed. "You are causing a scene."

He finally calmed down a few minutes later, and we continued to discuss some rules and regulations for our upcoming life together. Shudder. That sounds weird. We started talking about what are jobs are going to be when we heard a "WHAT?! THAT'S AMAZING!" coming from Harry. I turned to look at him, as did almost everybody. He twirled Ginny about in the air. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

I smiled fondly at him. Ron's reaction was less enthusiastic. "You knocked up my sister when she was NINETEEN?"

"They are engaged Ronald." I yelled at him from my spot. "You're going to be a dad soon also."

I walked over to him and Ginny, and hugged both of them. "Congratulations you guys. I am so happy for you." Everybody had gone back to their fiances by now.

* * *

"You should have Mum's face!" Ginny was telling the story of her pregnancy announcement to her family. From what I gathered, Harry received many death-threats and congratulations that night, an odd combination, but with five older brothers what did he expect?

"Gin, when are you two getting married? You're going to have the baby sometime in May, are you getting married sooner or later?" I asked.

Ginny moved her hand from her lap, where it had been previously. Her left hand was decorated with an engagement ring. It gorgeous, white gold that looked twisted around her finger and three small, purple, anthemysts. "Sooner." was all Ginny said, in a smug little voice.

After all the gasps and initial "Oh my Merlins!" Ginny continued to explain.

"We are having a tiny ceremony, here in the Great Hall, on October tenth." Ginny elaborated. "We are thinking about 70-100 guests, only close family and friends."

"Ginny, you do know that is in four weeks exactly, right?" Romy asked.

Ginny nodded. We have been planning since the first day of school, though there wasn't much to plan. We just had to get permission from McGonagall and find all our dresses. It won't be too fancy though, Romy you can wear pants if you want, but you are a bridesmaid. So is Luna. You, Hermione, will be Maid of Honor and Ron obviously, Best Man." Ginny continued gabbering on about her wedding. I was listening, sort of, but also looking at Draco.

Draco was gorgeous- everybody knew that. That was nice, I guess, to have a good looking partner, but I was more concerned with whether or not he had changed. He seemed happier since the war ended, less chained down. He doesn't seem very cut up about his dad lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Maybe at Marriage Counseling I'd talk to him…

"'Mione? You still here?" Romy, who was across from me tried to regain my attention.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, what was the conversation?" I smiled sheepishly.

Romy rolled her eyes. "Oh! There's Jemima- I'll be back, I have to talk to her." Romy dashed off to a girl with curly brown hair.

Ginny looked at me. "Does she mean Jemima Ernest? Nevilles fiancee?"

I shrugged. "Dunno." I ate my sandwich, which was actually rather disgusting.

"So you were checking out Slytherin Prince over there." Ginny wiggled her ginger eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at her insinuation. "We are barely acquaintances."

Someone clincked their spoon to their glass, and we all could only guess that that meant McGonagall was going to make a speech.

"Sixth and seventh year students. Tomorrow in Marriage Counseling you will produce a simulation child. This process is a potion that contains a drop of both parent's blood. Gay couples, you will find a couple that is of the opposite gender and will produce a simulation child with them. This will be explained more in Marriage Counseling. That is all, good night! Get a good nights rest, sixth and seventh years, it might be your last for a long while."

I turned to Ginny. "I wonder how long the simulation babies will last."

"Probably only a month or so," she said. "They'll probably age faster than average so that they get to toddlers sooner."

"When does Harry get back from work? You must be really excited to tell him."

"SO excited, but he is really worried about the _real_ kid on the way. He thinks that because he didn't have a dad, he won't make a good one."

Harry can be super ridiculous sometimes. "He will do amazing. He does great with Teddy. Your kid won't be any different." Ginny had definitely agreed.

"He gets back in about twenty minutes, but he won't be home tomorrow, he has Auror stuff to do."

"Well, if you need me _at all_ come to my room and get me. Or holler real loudly." I grinned at Ginny, who had looked at me like I was stupid.

"No way I'm going in your room, it smells like Draco's cologne." She shivered unecesarily.

"_Draco_ huh? Since when were you guys on a first name basis?"

"Oh we aren't." a masculine voice said from behind us. I jumped in shock.

"Draco, you asswipe! You scared me." I snapped. He pulled a stupid face that was supposed to mock mine and made a noise of indignance.

I huffed, annoyed, and pulled Ginny ahead of him. Ginny and I meandered over to our dorm, to the inner-common rooms where the doors to all the flat-like dorms we shared with our fiancees. Ginny led the way to her dorm.

Ginny and Harry's room was similar to mine, but much more messy. I figured that was because they had already been dating for so long, privacy didn't mean so much to them. Draco and I were so chaste, we slept as far apart as possible on our bed. Also Ginny's room had a little cradle in it. "What's with the cradle?" I asked.

Ginny started at it too. "I have no clue… Oh! It's for the sim kids." I nodded understandingly. It made sense. "When are you and Draco getting married?"

"We haven't talked about it. We generally avoid talking about things that are, um, romantic."

Ginny gave me a look. "What _have _you talked about?"

"Well, I made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't be a housewife. I'm going to work when our children are growing up. Also I won't live in the manor. Draco decided he would stay home with the kids."

"You're having more than one kid?"

"Well, of course. Draco requires an heir, so he wants a boy. I want three kids, and he knows it. I think he hopes for two girls and a boy."

We talked for hours on hours, barely acknowledging Harry's presence when he comes home and asks about the cradle. We talked until we fell asleep. Sometime in the night I felt someone pick me up and carry me somewhere.

I woke up in my bed, which is generally what you expect, but I didn't _fall asleep _in my bed. Resisting the urge to murder my alarm clock, I rolled out of bed and found I was still in my normal clothes from the previous day.

Oh, Harry must have carried me back to my dorm. I brushed myself off and yelled at Draco, who was probably in the sitting room. "I'm taking a shower, just so you know!"

His usual "Was that an invitation?" came from somewhere in the flat. The thought made me blush, which was unusual. Draco never made me blush, unless he was insulting me. Then I would become flustered. He was a lot nicer than he used to be, which made this arrangement loads easier. Especially when we were patrolling the halls in the night. He wasn't so grumpy.

I quickly showered, not bothering to wash my hair. I washed it yesterday, and I was in a rush to talk to Romy and Ginny. I could _not_ be developing feelings of minor caring towards Draco. I already think he's attractive. Can't risk falling for him. _But he's your soulmate._ My conscience nags me.

* * *

The day was not noteworthy at all. Both Romy and Ginny were tired and unsocial when they arrived to breakfast, for two very different reasons. Apparently Romy and Blaise had a row last night, and she spent the night on her friends couch. Ginny was probably passed out from our chat-session last night.

The potions room was buzzing though, later in the day. Everybody was probably excited for the sim kids. I had no idea why- most people weren't too thrilled with their partners. But, there _is_ something exciting about the thought of having you own kid- even if it was only for a little while.

Marriage Counseling was being held in the Potions room today, for the sake of the baby-potion, obviously. Draco and I stood next to each other, uneasy. He is tolerable and all, but I didn't really know him. That was something we'd work on, I guessed.

"Alright class," Professor Slughorn greeted us, "today we will be making the simulation children."

"You don't say!" yelled some kid from the back. Slughorn shot a Look of Death in that direction.

"Please follow the instructions on the worksheet _very carefully_. If you don't, your 'sim-kid' could end up with a deformity, mental or physical. Not that there's anything wrong with that…" Slughorn trailed off.

"Hermione, would you chop up this gurdy root?" asked Draco politely.

"Sure, whatever." I took the root and began chopping. The work continued like this for the next twenty minutes, gathering and adding the ingredients as necessary. The last ingredient in the potion was blood from each parent. Draco took a knife and wiped it off on his robes. He then dragged it across his palm- looking at it made me flinch. How could you so willingly slice yourself open like that? Then again, Draco was never as incurably worrisome as I am.

He flicked some of his blood in the potion, and oddly enough it turned purple. I followed suit, quickly, so that the potion wouldn't get messed up.

"Scourgify," I cleaned the blade before making a small cut in the top of my finger- no worse than a papercut, which was something I was used to. Draco scoffed at me, probably because I wasn't a show-off like him who would slice open his hand for the sake of theatrics. Ignoring his disrespect, I dropped my blood into the potion, and it turned the perfect sparking magenta. We had to wait for nine minutes before the potion would turn into a baby.

Those nine minutes were awkward. Never has time passed so slowly, but fast at the same time. A small timer I had conjured went off, and Draco and I rushed to the cauldron. A baby boy was screaming it's ass off in our cauldron, and Draco passed me a blue blanket. I turned it yellow.

"Why did you turn the blanket yellow?" Draco inquired.

"I'm simply abolishing gender roles. Blue is a color that should not be exclusively restricted to boys," I replied simply. Draco made no comment. I wrapped up our son (Merlin that sounds weird) in the blanket. "What shall we call him?"

"Triton."

"No way in hell are we naming our child Triton."

"Cygnus?"

"A last resort Draco, a last resort. Just because your name is funny doesn't mean our son's has to be."

Draco was offended by that, which amused me. "How about Rigel?"

"Kuiper," Draco argued.

"His name is Rigel, Draco. His name is Rigel or we call him Hank."

"Rigel it is."

* * *

_I was back in the Manor. "WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" screeched Bellatrix._

"_I didn't take it! It's a fake." I cried, screaming at the pain the Cruciatus Curse brought. _

"_LIAR!" Bellatrix was crazed with anger. I hadn't been telling her much, just that it was a fake. I opened my eyes and could just see through the blur of my tears Dracos figure looking down on my torture. Bellatrix kept on screaming at me, but I had stopped responding, only my screams filling the air. "If the Mudblood won't talk, I'll make her talk." Bellatrix pulled out a small hunting knife, the very same one that killed Dobby later that day. Slowly, she began to carve words into my pale skin. I couldn't tell what she was writing, but I could feel the blood, hot on my arms. _

I woke up screaming. The nightmares had been coming back ever since I had been talking with Draco. Ever since our first Marriage Counseling Session. Nightmares of the war. Draco was shaking me awake.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco's voice still was sleepy, unready to face the day. I crawled away from him, still crying hysterically.

"Don't touch me! Y-y-you l-left m-me on the f-floor of that _Manor_ to d-d-die! B-Bellatix was g-g-oing to k-kill me and you just w-watched!" I had crawled off the bed, my nightgown was leaving my legs cold, but I didn't want to go near him.

Draco looked at me. He didn't look at my face, or the background. He looked me directly in the eye. "I would never let that happen to you Hermione. Come here," he beckoned me to come closer to him and I did, however hesitantly.

He pulled me closer to him, and I felt safe enveloped in his arms. He smelled like the laundry detergent that the house elves used, and an expensive cologne. I buried my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, sobbing still. His head was resting against mine, and he whispered into my ear.

"Shhh. It's all over now. Voldemort is dead. Bellatrix is dead. They can't hurt you anymore."

I laughed into his shirt. "This must be so awkward for you. Comforting your fiance because she had a nightmare about your aunt torturing her again."

Draco gave a breathy chuckle. "I suppose it is."

Rigel was crying from the other side of the room, and I can't believe I didn't notice earlier. For a simulation, he sure was loud. I got up and grabbed him, cradling him in my arms, his head by my heart. He was still squealing so I tried to calm him by bouncing up and down and singing softly that song from Titanic, My Heart Will Go On.

"That's an odd song to sing to an infant," Draco said randomly.

I gave him the Look of Death. "It's the first song that came to mind."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, whatever."

We stood there for a while, in an awkward silence as Rigel finally quieted down.


End file.
